


How Donna Got Her Life Back

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-19
Updated: 2004-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna's interlude whist away from Bartlet for America





	How Donna Got Her Life Back

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**How Donna Got Her Life Back**

**by: Samantha Smith**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Senior Staff  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Friendship, General  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own most. You'll be able to guess mine.  
**Summary:** Donna's interlude whist away from Bartlet for America.  
**Spoiler:** 17 People. 

I open the door and walk inside, closing it quickly and quietly behind me. Since my accident, it's been a little hard to go anywhere quickly, and I want to have dinner ready for Alan when he gets home tonight; that's why I left work early. I hear noises coming from the bathroom - the shower is running. Huh. Alan must have gotten off early. 

"Alan?" I say as I walk in. 

And then I see it. He's in the shower curtain wide open, with Judy Lawson's legs wrapped around his waist, softly chanting his name as she rides him. Well, well, well. 

And he takes this moment to open his eyes. That's right, buddy: Girlfriend Alert. Hmm. He's on the verge of sexual release. Let's see what he does. "Go ahead and finish, Alan." I cross my arms as he actually does. Right in front of me. 

Well, well, well. Just ... okay. What the hell am I going to do? I sure as hell can't stay here. 

I turn around and walk into the bedroom. The shooting pain in my ankle seems to be bothering me more than my EX-boyfriend having sex in our bathroom with another woman. 

I reach into my closet and grab a bunch of clothes and shove them into my suitcase. I grab a few pictures, my undergarments, and some spray. I can buy the rest when I get there. 

Where, you ask? 

North Carolina. 

What for? 

Bartlet for America. 

I scribble 'Sell the rest' on a piece of paper, grab my bag, and head for the door. 

Once outside, I head for the better of our two cars: the '98 blue Grand Cherokee. Too bad for Alan - he's the idiot who put the title in my name. He can deal with it. 

And, without so much as a second glance at the house, I start the car and get the hell out of Dodge. Goodbye, Madison. 

*** 

Three days later, I walk into the North Carolina branch of the 'Bartlet for America' campaign. I avoid everyone as I wander inside, and, strangely enough, I find myself right outside Josh's office. 

He walks out and freezes. Oh God. He's going to kick me out. He must have another assistant. I'm not needed here. 

Just as I turn to leave, he removes his ID from around his neck and lowers it over mine. "Thank God," he says. "There's a pile of stuff on the desk." And, with that, he rushes off to save the world. 

****** 

Well, off to save the world. I have a meeting with Leo, Sam, CJ, and Toby. I was rushing to get there before, but now there's a spring in my step. Donna came back. Excellent. 

I enter the room with my swagger and grin in place. "Good morning, all!" I declare. 

Toby looks up from his paper. "What the hell are you so happy about this morning?" 

"Oh, nothing," I practically sing. 

"Somebody got some last night. I thought Mandy went ahead to Illinois," CJ replies. 

OH SHIT. Mandy! Wait ... what the hell am I 'oh shitting' about? I mean, Mandy is my girlfriend ... Donna is my assistant. Why do I have this aching feeling that I am going to have to explain that to a lot of people in the future? Hmm ... maybe it's because ... she's beautiful, and funny, and caring, and charismatic, and se-... 

"Joshua! Are you listening to me?!" CJ exclaims. 

"CJ, I assure you: I haven't gotten any in quite some time," I retort. 

"Too much information, Josh," Leo says. 

"Then why are you so happy?" Sam questions. 

"Donna's back." 

"The blonde?" Leo asks. 

"Donna, my assistant," I reply. 

"Yeah ... she's the blonde one, right?" he asks again. 

"Yes, she happens to have blonde hair." 

Just then, the Governor walks in. "So, I see the blonde is back. Darlene, right?" 

"Donna, sir. And, yes, she's back." 

"Whatever. What's next?" 

And so it goes. 


End file.
